


Ore no Rakuen (My paradise)

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Introspection, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He kept moving his hand on him, faster and faster, desperately trying to see his face twisted by orgasm, feeling necessary for that pleasure, still feeling like a human being and not just an object to use whenever Jin felt like it.





	Ore no Rakuen (My paradise)

_[Naverno eto moj raj_

_Iskat’ ego otrazhen’e]_

[It seems like this is my Heaven

trying to see his reflection.]

 

Kame knew that what he was feeling couldn’t properly being called happiness, and yet he had been lying to himself for so long that he was almost convinced by now.

He slept, Jin, from a couple of hours now.

He was turning his back on him, but even with the lights off and the darkness filling the room, Kazuya could perfectly see his reflection on the window in front of them, he could see his relaxed features, as if he was smiling in his sleep.

It never happened to him, Kame was sure of it.

Jin had given him a lot during the time they had spent together, and every single thing he had given he had then torn away from him, without caring about how he felt about it.

And still Kame opened his door to him, he still let him inside his house and inside his bed, and not just he allowed him: he also liked being a constant in the elder’s life, and settled for those crumbs he was given, as if they were enough to truly make him happy. He brushed his hip with his hand, bringing it around him and hugging him, pressing against him as if in that body he could find shelter from those kind of thoughts, as if Jin was both the disease and the cure.

He saw him moving slightly, before raising his head and turning to look at him, save then collapsing again against the pillow.

“Kazu...” he mumbled, sleepy. “What is it?”

The younger didn’t answer, and let instead his hand move lower, following that familiar path traced by the line of his groin, taking to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it before starting to stroke it.

Jin chuckled lazily, but didn’t refuse it.

He mumbled something lacking any sense, letting go against Kazuya’s body, offering wholly to his touch and his mouth, without moving a muscle of his own, letting the others taking what he wanted, giving him that momentary and illusory sensation of omnipotence which Kazuya needed so much.

 

_[A pod shagami bosonogimi meteli i liod_

_On bolsh’e nikogda iz misley moih ne uydet]_

[And under the steps of my bare feet only storms and ice

And he will never forsake my thoguhts]

 

He kept moving his hand on him, faster and faster, desperately trying to see his face twisted by orgasm, feeling necessary for that pleasure, still feeling like a human being and not just an object to use whenever Jin felt like it.

And he got what he wanted after just a few minutes, and he felt him push against his body and toward his hand, saying his name times and times again with that muffled and terribly erotic voice that for Kame was like his favourite song, and the again letting go to exhaustion, his eyes still closed and his expression more tired than before.

He knew, Kazuya, that he wasn’t getting anything more than that, but as he had always done he would’ve tried and settle for it.

Jin went back to sleep without saying a word, and he went back looking at his reflection, aware that nothing had changed, and that the heat on his skin was going to vanish too soon, leaving room to that much familiar cold he was accustomed to.

Jin would’ve still been there, next morning.

And in his thoughts, and in the memory left to the touch of his hands, he was going to be there forever, convincing him that what he was feeling right now, was actual happiness.


End file.
